


Yaoi one shots

by Rwbysona



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Growth, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Muscle Growth, Muscles, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: A one shot book were i put my one shots ficsPs. how you fucking tag
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Original Male Character(s), Jaune Arc/Mercury Black, Jaune Arc/Sun Wukong, Jaune arc/twin gods, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said this is a fic were i put one shots ideas

Well i will tell you the characters 

Characters from rwby 

Jaune  
Mercury  
Sun  
Sage  
Scarlet  
Neptune  
Oscar  
Tai  
Qrow  
Marrow  
Clover  
Cardin  
Russell  
Sky  
Dove  
Yatsu  
Fox  
Flynt  
Bolin  
Vine  
Nolan

Percy Jackson characters 

Percy  
Nico  
Jason  
Frank  
Luke  
Leo  
Will  
Apollo  
Hermes

Teen wolf 

Derek  
Stiles  
Scott  
Peter  
Brett  
Eathen

Ps you can suggest possible one shots,


	2. Jaune x sun: bara style

Jaune was in Vacuo on his way to visit his Boyfriend Sun who was worried for Jaune since the Fall of Beacon, during their time away Jaune had changed, becoming buffer and stronger by exercising as much as possible as due to his extreme exercise and training, he was on a train as it was speeding through the city as he got a peek of his reflection, his Jeans were extremely tight hugging his muscled thighs and his hoodie that once was baggy but now was struggling to reach over his new Massive pecs as it revealed his toned stomach as he began to fantasize Sun when the train stopped as it shook him out of it before he left and walked through the street before coming by a house where he knocked and waited until the door opened where he was shocked. Standing before him was Sun but even more buffed then him, his shirt was nonexistent as his Shorts were barley holding on then he noticed in the middle of Sun's short was this HUGE bulge as Jaune blushed as Sun smirked and kissed him as Sun felt Jaune's massive Pecs rubbing along his. Sun grabbed Jaune and pull him in closing the door as the two were making out until Jaune hit the wall as Sun started kissing his neck as Jaune moaned when he heard ripping and tearing as he looked down and saw Sun's cock growing getting hard as it tore off his shorts leaving him naked as it exposed it's whole glory. With 22 inches long and 17 inches thick with balls the size of apples Jaune blushed and licked his lips as he got on his knees and sucked off Sun. Sun stood there as Jaune was sucking every inch of his cock as he purred feeling Jaune's tongue wrap around his shaft as he looked down to see Jaune's pants are indeed destroyed with his 15 inch long and 14 inch thick with balls the size of oranges exposed as Sun then shoved his cock down his boyfriends throat as Jaune shot pre-cum out of his cock as Sun yelled out as Cum blasted out of his cock making Jaune drink every drop until it was over as he pulled back as Sun smirked and kissed him wrapping their tongues together before letting go as Sun smiled as Jaune spoke "Thanks for the welcoming party~" "There's still more Jaune, we aren't done yet~" Sun then grabbed Jaune's hand and headed to his room to continue their fun

1 week time skip

A week has passed since Jaune had visited Sun as Jaune was in the Kitchen cooking food while Sun was in the shower as Jaune was humming a cheerful tone while flipping eggs as he heard the shower go off as Jaune checked the Bacon before putting in the toaster and putting in four pieces of bread into the toaster. Meanwhile Sun had came out and saw Jaune naked except the Apron wrapped around him as he saw his Lover's bouncy Ass cheeks jiggle with every movement making him hard in his shorts then he watched silently as Jaune leaned forward to flip the Bacon as he saw Jaune's Ass hole waiting to be plunged in making his cock spring out of his shorts stiff and rock hard with it begging for Attention. Sun silently walked up to Jaune before smacking his Hard cock on Jaune's Ass cheeks as Jaune let out a small moan as Sun watched his ass cheeks jiggle making him stiffer as Sun grabbed them and played with them while Jaune stood there enjoying it. Before Sun could do anything Jaune spoke "I like my Dessert AFTER Breakfast so you'll have to put Little Sunny away while we eat." Sun whined and whimpered but Jaune stared at him as Sun accepted it and waited for his Cock to go down as Jaune put their Breakfast on the table ready to eat.

After Ten long minutes of agonizing pain Jaune had finished his Breakfast as Sun's cock was still rock hard might even be harder as Jaune took their plates to put into the sink as Sun watched Jaune's bouncy's ass cheeks making his cock even stiffer demanding to be treated as Jaune turned and smirked at Sun as he stood up with his rock solid cock pointing at Jaune with Pre-cum dripping down the head of his cock "You made me wait for too long Jaune! Time to get punished!" He then grabbed Jaune and placed him against the table ripping off the Apron and slapped his Cock on Jaune's ass cheeks making him moan from the vibrations of Sun's cock before he spread them and inserted his cock into Jaune's hole. Jaune jumped up moaning in pleasure as Sun started pushing his cock in, deeper and further into Jaune's hole, inch by inch as it pushed in until the hilt of Sun's cock was consumed by Jaune's bouncy Ass cheeks. Sun then kissed Jaune's neck and made hickies on them adding Jaune's pleasure as his hands trailed down his body before grabbing his Nipples and squeezing them making Jaune moan loudly as a loud thump could be heard as Sun saw his lover's cock hitting underneath the table as Sun smirked and pulled out several inches before slamming into him.

Sun smirked as he was ramming his Lover watching him moan and whimper in need as he hears Jaune whispering begging, demanding for more making Sun harder as he pummels his Hole with his Cock as he then pulled out half of his Cock as Jaune begged for him to continue as Sun kissed his earlobe and squeezed his Nipples before thrusting it all back in making his stomach bulge and Jaune scream in Ecstasy as Sun kept pounding him as he made Jaune's belly bulge out more as Jaune was a moaning mess as Sun whispered in his ear "I'm going to cum inside you and fill you until your belly is bigger than a Beach ball. Do you want that? Your belly filled to the Brim with my Cum?" "Y-Yes." "Say it. I want to hear you say it." "I W-Want it please g-give to me." Sun kept ramming him pushing deeper and deeper as he spoke "Beg for it." Jaune whimpered as Sun slammed inside him again "S-Sun! Please fill me! Put all your Cum inside me! Every drop! Please Let me have your Cum!" Sun gently bit his earlobe then kissed under it "As you wish my dear." Then Sun started to go faster and harder as Jaune kept on moaning until Sun then pushed Jaune upwards and smashed into his hole as he and Jaune cummed together, as Sun's cum was filling his belly while Jaune blasted his cum all over his chest and inflating stomach. When Sun and Jaune finished they both fell over panting and sweaty as Jaune was falling into a sex induced sleep as Sun heard him whisper out "Made a Mess. Your cleaning it up." Sun chuckled and kissed Jaune's cheek "Of course dear." Sun watched Jaune fall asleep before kissing him and smiled before pulling out his cock and took his Lover to the bed and plugged his Hole making him moan again as Sun put his cock away and grabbed a Mop to start cleaning up their Fun.

It's been a week since Sun had fucked Jaune in the Kitchen as he could hear the moans of despair coming from Jaune as he entered the bedroom and saw Jaune enter the Bathroom to puke again as Sun couldn't help but be worried as he helped Jaune back to bed as Jaune whimpered as Sun was beside him as he spoke "I don't know what's wrong with you, but i'm going to keep on checking. I promise." Jaune let out a smile as he whispered "Alright, just don't break stuff when you can't." Sun faked gasped "Me! Break things? Heresy!" Jaune giggled before laughing as it made Sun smile seeing Jaune laugh as he kissed his forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you soon." Jaune nodded as Sun quietly and gently closed the door before getting back to the laptop to learn of Jaune's illness.

It took Sun another Six days to learn of Jaune's illness as he read the phases of Pregnancy as he was sweating as the thought of Jaune having his child as he got up to calm his rapid heartbeats before calming himself down before closing the Laptop and entered their room to see Jaune playing Sun's Console as Jaune smiled as Sun laid down beside him as he watched Jaune kill Aliens with a Sniper Rifle as his eyes trailed down Jaune's naked body and saw his belly with a bump as he remembered the phases of Pregnancy as he then laid his head on Jaune's shoulder and yawned "I'm tired." Jaune paused his game and then kissed Sun's forehead before smiling "Then sleep, Sun. I'll still be here when you wake up." "Promise?" Jaune smiled "Promise." Jaune then kissed Sun's cheek as Sun closed his eyes and slept as Jaune smiled and turned down the volume of the TV and continued playing his game. When Sun woke he looked to the side and noticed it was 10:21AM and Jaune was beside him asleep as Sun could only stare at the bum as he got up and placed the Blanket it on Jaune before leaving the House and headed to the store. When he returned he hear Jaune getting out of bed as Sun gulped loudly before watching Jaune walk to the Kitchen and fill up a cup with Water as Sun spoke "I might know what's making you sick but you need to do something first." Jaune looked at him "Which is?" Sun tossed the small package as Jaune caught it as his eyes widened "Y-You think i'm pregnant?" Sun nodded "We won't know until you try." Jaune left his glass of Water and headed into the Bathroom as Sun waited in the living room until Jaune came out shocked as he then handed the test to Sun as his eyes bulged out of it's sockets as he saw Jaune smiling "Sun...I'm pregnant." Sun could only stare before falling back onto the carpet knocked out as Jaune only giggled at his reaction.

It's now been 3 Months since Jaune learned of his Pregnancy as he watched the door open revealing his Dad walking in as he saw Jaune's round belly as he was by his side as he hugged his dad as he spoke "How far?" Jaune smiled and looked down at his Pregnant Belly "3 Months for now but in a few days i'll hit my fourth Month." His Dad smiled as he spoke "And where is the man who made you Pregnant?" Jaune smiled "Sun? Well he might be in the laundry putting our clothes in the washing Machine." Soon enough minutes later Sun emerged from the Bathroom and sighed "I don't know how you do this Jaune it's a Nightmare." Jaune giggled as he spoke "Sun. Meet my Dad, Alexander Arc." Sun then winced seeing the 7'2 Giant Blonde man ripped with a Fourteen pack of Abs shown and the Massive Greatsword on his waist as he spoke "Pleasure to finally meet you Mr Wukong, i do hope you have treated my Son well." Sun became nervous "Ah Yes Sir! I have treated your Son like a Queen!" Jaune then laughed as his Dad's strictness then gone as he laughed "Don't worry Sun i know you treated him right. It's ok." Sun sighed with relief as Alexander then whispered in Sun's ear "Treat him wrong and i'll cut off your dick and balls and make you swallow them. Are we clear?" "Y-Yes Sir." "Good." He stepped back with a smile as he and Jaune spoke to each other before he stood up and spoke "I'm glad to see you alright Jaune. I must be off, i came here for work and to see you. I can see Sun being a great Parent." Jaune hugged his dad as Alexander smiled and waved goodbye as Jaune looked at his Lover and smiled "He might be strict but he's just a big Teddy Bear. I'll start Lunch you rest." Sun then fell back onto the couch to remind to never make Alexander Angry.

Jaune was smiling as he entered his 5th month of Pregnancy as he looked at Sun who was sleeping on the couch as he felt his body heat up and lick his lips in Lust as he pulled Sun's Shorts down and saw his cock and balls as Jaune kissed it as Sun moaned in his sleep as he watched Sun's cock get stiff and harder until it stood straight as Jaune licked his lips at his treat as he opened his mouth and took it all in one go. Sun was in Haven as he felt his cock being pleasured as he opened his eyes as he had cummed as he looked down and saw his Pregnant Husband drinking his Cum as it made him hornier as Jaune pulled his mouth off his cock with a loud POP noise as he showed Sun his mouth filled with his cum as Jaune then swallowed it all as he showed it empty as Jaune turned around and lifted his ass at him and started shaking it "Want more~ Cause i do~" Sun smirked "Does my Horny Husband want my cock that badly~?" "Yes~ I want it so badly! Your dick inside me slamming my cavern until you shape it to your large and thick meaty cock! I want your Cum in me~" Sun then stood up before Jaune turned and met his face at Sun's cock "Kiss it~ For good luck~" Jaune smiled and kissed the tip of Sun's Cock as Sun spoke "The Bed~ Now~" Jaune smiled and kissed Sun as he was directed to the Bedroom.

Jaune was spreaded on the bed as Sun loved seeing Jaune in that position as his Cock was pointing right at his hole as he licked his lips as Jaune whimpered out "Please~ I want it~" Sun then grabbed his Lover's ass cheeks and spread them before pushing his cock into Jaune's hole as Jaune moaned as Sun pushed the lat inch inside Jaune as Jaune moaned as he felt Sun's cock stir him as he pulled back before slamming in as Jaune arched in Pleasure as Sun started slamming into his lover as Jaune moaned as Jaune begged "Harder!" Sun smirked and started roughing him while Jaune enjoyed the ride until Sun then pulled Jaune back onto his lap as his Cock hit his insides more making Jaune cry out in ecstasy as Jaune cummed on his chest as Sun groaned and yelled out as he cummed deep inside Jaune before falling back onto the bed tired as Jaune whispered "Thank you Sun~" Sun smiled and kissed Jaune "My pleasure~" The two hugged each other with their foreheads touching as they slept the day away.

This is a gift from someone dear to me, so if you want more for this little one shot please say the want you want to see.

Want to see jaune and sun having some kinky sex, cute moments, flexing, them stuffing food into there bellys and making them bulge ect.


	3. demon princes awakening series- lust of a arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All one shots of this series happened before canon and some characters may be a little OOC, so warning for sexual themes in this chap
> 
> I do not own any characters here, i only own the one shot plat, the one shot series and my oc's
> 
> Also this may include: muscle growth, transformation, human to demon, dick growth, male lactation, cum inflation and ball growth
> 
> If you don't want to read the don't read, i will say this again this chap will contain sexual themes and two guys fucking 
> 
> You have been warned

We see a blond teen that is walking in a road trying to get to the a town or village, he is wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans that are tight on his ass and bulge not leaving anything to the imagination, chest armor, and a sword on his hip. He adjusts his pats "why did i put this pants on?" Says the teen blushing as he puts his hands on the back and adjusts it a little "And it getting late i need to find a place to sleep" says jaune as he shivers and trys to get himself warm, he looks up and as the day becomes night. He hurried his steps and then..

CRASH!

He hears Thunder "Oh for oum sake! Raining now!?" Says jaune as he starts to run to find a shelter so he doesn't get wett. 26 minutes past as jaune runs in the rain trying to find shelter, its night time now so its hard to see anything until "that better than nothing" jaune says out loud as he runs to a abandoned cabin on the side of the road, its looks old but not old enough that is unstable, he goes to the porch, as he catches his breath he feels a shiver going down is spine not one of cold but a pleasure shiver as his bulge shifts a little, he mounds "what was that?" Pats jaune getting a very bright blush on his face. "Its better to go inside and take off my clothes because im soaking wet" he walks into the cabin seeing it being dry and surprisingly warm he strips himself of his clothes so they can dry better, his shirt and armor that first thing to come off, then his shoes, suck pats and we see what he is packing, his underwear has a pretty impressive bulge as the underwear is stretching by the bulge and his ass, he was going to stay in his underwear until he gets the same shiver as before and decided to just take it off "*sigh* well im completely naked in a abandoned cabin and its raining, but at least i have somewhere to sleep and rest" his stomach makes a noise "and eat" he gous to the bag he had on and take out a energy bar and eats it. As he eats it he fealt the shiver again but this time more intense as he mounds loudly "why to i feel so hot" he ask himself, jaune cock slowly hardens to a impressive 14 inches long and 4 thick with nuts size of a apple. Jaune looks down as he blushes and bitts his lips, he doesn't have a great body like his father, where Nero arc his build like a mountain, bulging pecs, big strom arms as the size of tree trunks, abs that cut through diamond and big bulging legs, but he got the arc cock and how some off his friends back home says that he has a "Bubble butt". Jaune hand slowly moves it oves to his cock and graps it jaune mounds loudly "Its feels more sen- hmmmmm- sensitive" pats jaune as he slowly masturbates, he closes his eyes and mounds out loud, as he masturbates he didn't notice a tattoo forming on his right pec.

"So good~" mounds jaune as he moves his right hand to finger himself as he bucks his hip, and goes faster as pre starts to come out, and he cum hard. His stomach, chest and face have some cum, "that was intense" he pats as he looks at his cum cover hand as something inside him, telling him to suck the cum, he slowly moves his hands to his mouth and begin to lick the cum off. Jaune mounds, feeling the cum travel down his throat. He didn't notice someone watching him from the shadows with a devilish smile "Finaly it happening my precious princes are awakening and the world will return to its previous states, and it will be great~" smirks the being as he banished knowing he needs to make sure that his plan will not fail this time "I will leave him a little present~" purrs the figure "You will stay here and help him to change" says the man as he looks at someone, "yes manster i will help him change~ and he will have some fun with it~" purrs a male voice as he smirks showing pointed teeth 

Jaune point of view 

I was out of breath that was the greatest solo setion i ever have and when i lick my cum, i never tasted something so delicious, as i lay my back on the cabin wall another shiver rouns through me, it is stronger then the last one my dick dripping pre, my ball churning with cum and my asshole wanting something inside it, i finger myself to satisfy the hunger but its getting stronger, i just something anything inside me now, as i mound i hear footsteps, i stop on my tracks i try to get up and put my clothes back on. I thought no one was here, what if they saw me?! Oh no how bad those this get for me?!.

I tried to at least have my underwear on but they are soaking wett and its sticking to my legs, and that weird shiver attack again and make me mound and make my legs weak, and my cock gave even more pre, 'fuck it' i thought to myself, the person have seen me naked, mounding and pleasure myself, and my legs are at the moment weak because of the intense pleasure im feeling, when the figure show itself, "oh my oum" i say in a suprised tone, he is a demon! And he looks so hot.

He has dark blue skin, ram horns, bat wings, a tail, bulging arms, thick legs, 8 pack that can cut diamonds, big meaty pecs that are bulging out of his body with erac nibbles, a bubble butt that i noticed jingles a little when he moves, purple fingernails and he his wearing a black spike jock strap that is holding a very big bulge. His face is just wow, green eyes and red lips. I suspect him being 7' in height 

"You look like you need some realece~" purrs the guy as he slowly moves were i am as he moves his hips and showing some of his dick, he reaches me and move a hand to my cock and grab it making me mound and his other hand to my asshole fingering me as a i mound loudly "I can help~" purrs the figure as he bites my neck making hikies, i know its wrong, i know its bad, but it feel so damn good i just want to feel his dick inside me, inflating me with his cum, breeding me 'And making him one of my mates and i carry there children and them carrying mine~' wait were did that th- "ah!" I mound loudly as the demon sucks my dick "please fuck me!" I scream to him, the figure smirks 'perfect' " spread your ass like the slut you are" says the demon to me, i gets into my knees and and spread my ass to him, i hear a loud 'thount' and a loud 'smake' on my ass cheeks, i mound, as i look back and see a huge dick, 24 inches long 10 thick and beach ball size nuts "i hope you will enjoy, my prince" "prin-" before i ask he shoves his cock into me and i mound like a slut, he piston himself into me, im lickin? Pre and feeling something inside me just breaking "harder!, faster!" I yell as i feel my cock slowly expanding, as the figure smiles "of course" he shoves his cock balls deep inside me, and i feel a slight bulge on my stomach, i look down to my legs and i see them growing muscle, my arms thickening, my abs appearing on my stomach, back getting bigger, i am getting taller as i was 6'7 tall but now i think i grow to 7'8 taller than the demon as i feel his cock troping inside me, my ass getting more fatter, the figure mounds and slap my now bigger ass "Mmmmmm you are so tight my prince, and i see that you are enjoying yourself and becoming what you were supposed yo be~" mounds the man as he turn me around, as my muscle continues to grow but my pecs are a little different they are growing but im feeling some tightness and feeling full inside my pecs and feeling them a little heavy, as the demon grunts "im close you want me to fill you up my prince~?" Ask the demon with a very suprising kind tone, " yes, fill me up" i said as my voice going deeper and back to normal, i don't know what happening to me, and i don't care, i know it stupid of me to not care what happening, to know what i am becoming, but i WILL enjoy it, as the demon grunts and mounds he shove his dick into me until im at it based and he cums inside me laying his head in my pecs making me mound and cum painting our stomachs white with cum, i look down to se my stomach bulging out as. I move one of my hands to my inflating stomach as it feels so full of cum, he finished coming and suprisingly he deeply kisses me making me moun, we stop a string of saliva was connecting us, i feel a sharp pain on my head as i move a hand there i feel horns coming out of my head, i look back and see a tail is now coming out of my back above my big ass that is impaled by this demon cock, its resemblance a dragon tail with gold and silver scales, the tip being of a heart shaped with some spike like things coming out of it, gold and silver wings coming out of my back making me hissed in pain as one is a color gold and the other silver. My legs grow claws and scales, my hands growthin scales until my mid bicep, stomach, chest and neck growth some little scales, i moved up hands to see what happened to the horns, they are ram horns as well, a i look down and notice a weird tattoo 

The tattoo starts to glow a pinkish color as i mound in pain and pleasure as some thorn vines tattoo growth from it, and making a trail from my right pec to my cock, i finally got to look at it and its.. big.. from my pretty impressive 14 inches long to a fucking   
29 inches long and from 4 thick to 12 inches thick with nuts big as a beach ball.

We stay in that position for what felt like 3 hours but actually it was 3 minutes, the figure slowly pulls out me, i look down and see that i ate a watermelon, now im out for sex i ask a question but the voice that came out wad a deeper version of my voice "what, happen to me, what are you and what to you mean by prince?" I ask, as i rub my cum full belly, he stands up and licks my still hard cock as i mound he says "to answer your first question is what we demons call puberty, that show us where we rank, second my name is David the incubus a sex demon and for the last one you are the lost child of queen jeane, one of the rulers of hell, whom covers the sin of lust" says the now identify David, as he sucks my cock making me mound. He bod his head up and down as he play with my balls and leaking asshole, im close to Cumming again "im so close" i said to him in between mounds, he stops sucking as i feel a whimper come out of my throat until he shove himself on my cock making my head throw back because of the tightness, he rides me making both of us mound, his ass cheeks giggle, he ride me for 10 minutes until "im Cumming!" "Do it inside me!!" Both of us mound loudly and cum, i came inside david and David cum, covering us in even more cum, i see david stomach distance until it big as my stomach. He took himself off my cock and lay beside me smirking, we lay there until out stomachs got back to normal, i try to stand up, but i only did was dis balance myself , so i sit down and ask "what to you think its me a demon prince? Im just.. well was a human" "well simple the only people that have this tattoo type signs of royalty, each noble has this somewhere in the body" respomded as he press to hard on it making something white drip out of my nible "what!? Is this milk!?" I scream out of suprised, david licks his lips as he put his hand on my niple, begging to suck the milk out of it as i try not to mound, he plays with my left nible twisting it in between his fingers, i look down and see his eyes are on me, he stop sucking and with a 'pop' removing his mouth from my niple "demons mosly the incubus, nekomatas (yep) and most other demons, no matter the gender are able to produce milk and" moves hand to his stomach "get pregnant" i just look suprised, embarrassed, terrified and a lot more emotions because of that for a lot of reasons, as he keep sucking until there no more milk and my pecs aren't as stuffed, then he kisses me and i just kiss back i don't know why, but i feel i know him for all my life, maybe because im still sex high, because of destiny i don't know, but i know is that i can feel a connection for him "well jaune, im after all your soulmate" "soulmate?" "I will explain later, but now i think you need to get dress before someone sees you" "why that?" "Its morning" "WHAT?!" I look out the window and yes its morning "but how my clothes won't fit me anymore and i look like this!?" I said "dont worry just turn into your human form" he said in a 'obvious way' "remember im new about this being demon thing" "right" he said he instructed me to concentrate and i did, i feel my body shift and when i open my eyes im back to normal.... well not really first off i still have the tattoo and tail, i more build but more so on the chest, my pecs are bulging out a little, my ass got a little bigger and that my cock to a 18 inches long and 6 thick "well good enough" i got up and put on my clothes, my pats are uncomfortable, there no hole for my tail my shirts is tight and given me a cleavage and i cant put on my armor, until "don't worry I will fix it" said daved had he use magic to change them my pats are no longer uncontrolled, but still tight to show my ass, a hole for my tail, a skin tight shirt that is comfortable, bigger armor pieces to fit me and a new hoodie, in the back saying "don't fuck with me" i like the clothes "thanks love!" I said happily until i realized what i said and just blush "don't worry mate, so meet you later to help you understand and learn to be a demon prince" he chuckled and grab me by the waist and made me Bury my head on his pecs wich i hear some 'sloshing' i blush "s-s-sure and can umm, drink your milk?" I said and ask shyly "sure mate" he saod moving my head to his niple dripping milk, i open my mouth and suck and oh my oum or oh my devil, it tastes great i hungrily drink is milk as he moaned "yes keep drinking" i move to the other one and drink him until he is dry of milk i mounds feeling the milk inside my slight bulging stomach "well bye"

End of jaune point of view 

As jaune didn't notice was that david smile slightly turn devilish "master was right he is mine and my brothers soulmate, and soon manster, no every demon dream will come to reality, getting remnant back and turning it to it original form" he laughs as he walks into the shadows


	4. Jaune x marrow

Jaune and Marrow were in a Bar celebrating for their last Mission as the two clinked their glasses together and chugged it before placing it on the table before leaving as they walked in the streets of Atlas smiling and holding hands as Marrow whispered in his ear "Want to get it on~?" Jaune looked at him licking his lips and smirked "I was wondering when you would ask." Marrow smirked and kissed Jaune as Jaune opened his lips allowing Marrow to wrap his tongue with his as they slammed through Marrow's Apartment as Jaune shut the door still making out with Marrow until they let go as he smirked "Your room now!" Marrow then bit Jaune's neck making a Hickey as Jaune moaned as Marrow tore his Shirt off making Jaune gasp "That was my Favorite shirt!" "I'll buy you a new one." "Still loved that shirt." Marrow growled and started making hickies all over Jaune's neck as he pulled down Jaune's Parts and flinged them across the room as he licked his lips seeing Jaune's exposed body and hard cock as he pushed him on the bed and tore off his Clothes and revealed his 18 Long and 12 Inch thick cock making Jaune's mouth water as Marrow smirk and teased Jaune's hole making Jaune gasp and whine "I need it in me~" Marrow smirked "Beg for me." "P-Please! Put your Massive Cock in me! Rip me apart and use me how many times you want!" Marrow then spread Jaune's legs and aimed his Cock and pushed in, inch by inch as Jaune moaned feeling Marrow's Cock expand his Hole until he felt Marrow's Knot against his ass as he saw Marrow staring at him licking his lips "May I Knot you?" Jaune nodded rapidly "I want it! Give me your Pups!" "That's all i wanted to hear~" Marrow then pulled back by an inch making Jaune whine in confusion before slamming forward as Jaune's head flew backwards and his eyes roll backwards as Marrow smirked "And we are just getting Started."

Marrow started thrusting as Jaune moaned as Jaune felt Marrow's hand grip his cock and pumped it in time to Marrow thrusting making Jaune moan and gasp in pleasure as Marrow loved the sight of his Lover, Jaune beneath him taking in his Cock and loving every single second of it. Jaune then moaned loudly as he cummed sending it all over his own chest but Marrow wasn't done, without giving Jaune a second to calm down he started pumping as he thrusted even faster as he saw Jaune's eyes rolled back even further as Marrow growled and pulled back before giving Jaune one MASSIVE thrust as Marrow's cock slammed into Jaune as Jaune loudly Moaned and shrieked in Pure pleasure as Marrow started to pant and groan feeling his Cock was ready to blow as Jaune cummed again getting Marrow all over his hand as Marrow smirked as he spoke "Do you want my Pups~?" "Y-Yes!" "Say it!" "I-I want y-your PUPS! P-PLEASE GIVE M-ME YOUR PUPS!" Marrow then slammed faster and harder as Jaune was reduced to a Moaning mess as Marrow howled as he cummed as Jaune cummed for the 3rd time as Marrow watched Jaune's belly inflate with his seed until it stopped as he looked 2 Months Pregnant as Marrow leaned down to Jaune's chest and lapped up his Cum and the cum all over his hand as he smirked seeing Jaune's face as he growled in his ear "Ready for Round 2~?"


	5. Jaune x mercury

It was a Summer day when Mercury and Jaune were walking to a Buffet where it's their 8 Month anniversary together as Jaune smiled giddy as their bellies growled loudly as they entered the Buffet as the smells flowed towards their noises as Mercury paid for their stay as Jaune looked at his Boyfriend"Wanna bet with me Merc?" Mercury looked at him with a raised eyebrow"Go on?" "The eats the most wins and if you win then the loser is on bottom for the next time~?" Merc smirked"Your on!" Jaune and Mercury went to the buffet and grabbed a plate and filled it with an assortment of foods and raced to their table and started chowing down as Mercury was gulping down food faster then Jaune and getting another refill as Jaune swallowed the remaining piece of food and chasing after Mercury not losing the bet as Jaune grabbed three plates filling it on food and steadily walked back to see Mercury with Eight plates swallowing food without swallowing surprising Jaune as he dug down. An hour later Jaune and Mercury groaned as they rubbed their full bellies as the manager of the Buffet walked towards the two with a surprise on his face as he offered the two of a special drink just for them two and Mercury and Jaune who were still tied on their bet accepted it as the Manager disappeared and came back with Ten huge Glass cups easily holding Two liters of some drink as Mercury quickly went for one as Jaune looked down at their engorged bellies then grabbing two cup and placed one on his gut and began chugging it as the both no see the Manager with a smirk on his face as the two finished off the drinks with Mercury winning the bet by one drink as the two laid back rubbing their full bellies as the Manager thanks them before leaving with the Glass jugs as the Two stumbled out of the Buffet and back to their apartment to sleep off the feast.

The Two returned to their apartment groaning at the amount of food they stuffed themselves with as Mercury Burped and groaned while Jaune rubbed his belly to ease his Pain as the two manage to reach their bed and lay down looking at each other with their guts touching as Jaune rubbed Mercury's belly making the Grey haired Man moan in relief as the two smiled at each other as Jaune spoke"I'm sleepy." As Mercury Nodded and the fell asleep as soon they closed their eyes. Jaune groaned and opened his eyes checking the Alarm clock next to him hit 12:00AM as he hears Mercury speak"We slept for so long!?" Jaune nodded and he noticed Mercury's Muscles were bigger and thicker as Merc stared at him"U-Um Jaune? When did you get Horns?" I looked at him confused as he pulled out his phone and took a Picture and showed it and i gasped at the image i was seeing. Then i heard Merc gasp as i felt something happen as well, I watched as Mercury grew taller and buffer with his hair growing to shoulder length as I noticed that i was changing as well as i stared at my body changing getting stronger and bigger Muscles as i heard a snap and looked over to Merc to see his Cock growing larger and thicker and his balls expanding as Merc groaned"J-Jaune you dick is big!" I looked down to see the same thing as my cock reached 15 Inches Long and 10 Inches wide with Balls the size of a Bowling ball while Merc's were Beach Ball size. We were still changing getting bigger Muscles and were looking like creatures from fairy tales, Merc had Ears and a Tail of a Were Wolf while i had Horns and a Wings of a Dragon then Merc wrapped his hands around my waist as his eye looked dilated"Oh Jaune you smell so good i can't hold it i must fuck you, you smell too good~ I looked at him worried until a musky scent filled the room as i felt Mercury's Hard on rubbing my back and his balls bouncing off my bubble butt as he turned me over and slammed me into the wall kissing me as the Lust and Musk of his cock won me over as i opened my Mouth allowing his tongue to roam inside my mouth easily dominating me before slamming me into the bed tearing off my tightened clothing as his cock was stiffened and stood straight into the air 20 Inches Long and 10 Inches thick with his Beach Ball Nuts as he stood tall easily hitting 6'9 while i'm 6'7 as he growled loudly and started kissing my chest making me Moan from the touch as i looked at his chest seeing huge pecs as he growled in my ears as he put me on my knees and whacked his cock on my face with my nose in his balls as i smelled his Musk making me Hornier as all thoughts wavered from my head as he slammed his Cock into my mouth Growling and Howling as he slammed it down my throat in a fast pace. Mercury looked down at me as he smirked showing me his newly Canine Teeth as he rammed down my throat faster as i felt his Balls slapping against my cheek as he let out the loudest Howl and unleashed a Fountain of Cum down my throat which took me by complete surprise as i try to gulp it down without spilling then licked his cock clean as i looked down to see my chest and his legs covered in my cum as Merc kissed my neck and chest licking off my cum before flipping me onto the bed with my ass raised up as he slapped my ass cheeks making me Moan loudly before slamming his cock within me making me yelp before continuing as he kept ramming me as well as his Balls bouncing off my ass, then he growled once more biting down into my neck making hickies as i was reduced into a Moaning Mess as he Howled and Growled slapping my Jiggly Ass Cheeks as he slammed one more time and Howled even Louder as he filled my insides making it all Pure white as we collapsed with his huge Meaty Cock still inside me and we passed out. I groaned as the Sun glared at my face as i yawned and tried to get up when i felt Mercury's cock still in me as i groaned as i felt Merc shift and groan as he woke and gasped in shock quickly pulling out his cock as i moaned from his cock pulling out as he looked at me worriedly as i looked down to see my belly with a Bulge as Merc placed his arm down and slightly squeezed as i moaned shooting out cum as Merc kept pushing splattering the sheets with his white sticky cum as i pulled Merc down and spoke "S-Sleepy, rest with me." Merc yawned and held me in his arms as we slept once more.


	6. Orgy: muscle growth

Jaune with Sun were in a training area waiting for the others to arrive as the Two spoke together then the door opened and Neptune came first with Yatsu,Cardin,Sage,Mercury and Fox behind as Sun spoke"Bout Time you got here!" The group grunted in annoyance from Sun as Jaune went back to his Dust Mixture as Sun spoke to the group"Alright Jaune and I called you here to train while Jaune experiments on Dust!" Cardin looked at Jaune"And what are you experimenting Dust for?" Jaune didn't turn his head but spoke to him"I'm trying to find a way to make our weapons faster. Faster to shift Modes, Faster to fire and activate Dust you get the Picture." Then Sun did something stupid and slapped Jaune on his Back"We're gonna be better then the others!" He then slammed his hand on Jaune's back harder causing him to fall forward and the Dust fell off the table and smashed on the ground covering the group. When things went Silent Jaune looked at Sun with a Glare that can even make Glynda Flinch as he slowly walked towards Sun with Dark Intent flowing off him"SUN I NEEDED THAT! YOU IDIOT! THE DUST WAS UNPREPARED IT COULD HAVE SERIOUS SIDE EFFECTS!" Then a creak of Metal caused us to turn to Cardin who was sweating as his Chestplate flew off him smacking Sun in the face sending him to the ground as Cardin's Muscles grew until it stopped making him very Buffed. Then Sage and Yatsu began experiencing the changes then soon the group began changing including Me! We are grew into Buff people with Abs of Steel and Muscles strong enough to crush a Bullhead as i looked at Sun still angry as he spoke with a Smile"See! Nothing bad happened we all got buffed up no need to be worried at." I then looked back at the Guys and noticed their extra appendages as I look at them nervously"Um Guys!" They look at me as I spoke"Your all a Faunas now." They looked at me in shock as they went to the Mirror and looked at their Bodies. Fox had became a Fox Faunas with Fox Ears on his head while Neptune gained Gills from a Shark as Yatsu gained Bear Ears while Sage gained Snake Fangs and Mercury gained a Wolf Tail and Cardin got a Lion's Tail as the group Glared at Sun as my Nipples became Wet as i removed my shirt and Gasped as Milk went down them as the other began Lactating as well then Fox,Cardin and Mercury was curious about their Milk and tasted it as their changed and walked towards us with Lust in our eyes as Neptune,Sun,Sage and I began stepping back until a sweet smell overcame us as we too fell into a Lust state as we jumped each other and began drinking their Milk moaning at the sweet Taste as we all felt our Cocks grew Hard as our Lust pushed on. Sun,Neptune and I fell to the ground as the others who stripped us and themselves shoved their cocks in us as Mercury was fucking my Ass and Fox with Sun and Cardin and Sage in Sun as we all fucked each other with the room echoing our fuck session then Fox and Sun who were fucking at the speed of light cummed at the same time and raced towards me and shoved their cocks in making me Moan in need as the three began rushing inside me pounding me then i hear Sage,Cardin and Neptune Yell out as i hear their cum splattered on the ground and then came towards me and shoved their cocks in me as we all howled for need until it was too much and things were blurry as the group screamed out cumming in me. After that they pulled out as i growled for a hole to fuck as i Pinned Fox to the ground and shoved my cock into his hole with Mercury fucking mine as Fox and I moaned for it as Sage and Cardin put their cocks in Fox's Mouth and Sun and Neptune were sucking the other's cock as i kept pounding Fox's hole as he squirmed from the Pleasure until he roared out as we cummed. Then I pinned down Sage and made out with him as Sun and Neptune who had cummed raced towards us and Sun shoved his Cock in me and Neptune in Sage while Fox was fucking Cardin. We were all lost to the Bliss as time went by all of us fucking each other i saw Cardin on the ground with me above him smirking as I slapped his ass and fucked him then Sage and Cardin Ramming my hole together then I fucking Sun who had a Bloated belly full of Cum who Begged to 'stuff him more with our Yummy Seed' then as the Lust went away we were together with me in the middle with Fox and Mercury fucking my Ass Sun and Neptune with my Hands on their cocks and finally Sage and Cardin ramming my throat with their Meaty cocks until we all howled out and cummed together as i felt my Extremely bloated belly which was touching the floor pushed out further from their cum then Cardin,Sage,Fox,Mercury,Sun and Neptune circled me and cummed again covering me in their seed until we collapsed with them hugging me as we blacked out from our Sexual Rampage

It was Two days since the Dust Mixture event which transformed the others into Faunas and now Sun and I are cleaning the arena as Sun was cleaning the left side as Jaune was cleaning the right when their senses went off as Jaune's back felt weird as Sun spoke"Jaune? Your growing a-" The feeling left as Jaune fell to his Knees as Sun got next to him as Jaune weakly spoke"S-Sun your head you got Ears?" Sun looked at him confused as he petted his head and gasped at the extra Ears on his head as Sun spoke"You have a Tail Jaune!" Jaune looked around him and indeed has a Tail as he looked at Sun and noticed his Ass looked a bit Rounder? as Sun noticed Jaune was Buffer then Jaune pulled out his Scroll and texted his group to seal off the training Arena as their senses went off as Sun kissed him as Jaune kissed back as the two stripped each other and Jaune pinned Sun to the ground as their cocks stiffened and Hardened as Jaune plunged his Cock into Sun as he Moaned as Jaune grabbed his Cock and pumped him with his rhythm as the two Moaned as he pounded him faster and faster until he cummed in him as Sun moaned loudly then Sun pushed Jaune to the ground and fucked him hard and Fast as Sun sucked off Jaune as the two Moaned from the Pleasure. After Twenty Minutes of non stop fucking Sun and Jaune cummed for the Tenth time as two felt their belly were rounder as the two collapsed as Jaune's Scroll went off and it was Fox"Oi we got the training Arena sealed off and getting Hazmat Suit to enter where are you two?" Jaune groaned in need as Sun spoke"Were inside the arena the Dust Mixture is still in here I got Ears and Jaune got a Tail best you wait." The scroll cut was cut off as Jaune crawled towards Sun and began sucking off Sun's cock who moaned from the feeling who shoved Jaune down his cock then cummed from it as Jaune drank every drop then the two passed out not hearing the door to the arena open.

Jaune was in his Dorm as he was trying his clothes since the Dust Mixture event his body grew buffer and tougher and then as he put on his shirt the sounds of the Milk sloshing in his Pecs made Jaune annoyed"If i wanted to have Milk i would be a Cow Faunas Instead." As he finished putting on his shirt he raised his arms only for his shirts to split in half as Jaune sighed and threw off the torn shirt and got a Bigger shirt and tested it until that broke and third,Fourth,Fifth and then his Sixth shirt was destroyed as Jaune growled out as he went to Yatsu's Room and borrowed his Largest Shirt which was a pack of White Singlets then went back to his room and placed it in and raised his arm and tested the singlet as he smiled of it not being destroyed instantly as he examined himself and took off the singlet and put on the others.

Jaune was in his dorm it has been 3 Days since the incident with Sun and the training Arena has been closed off as Jaune was trying on the clothes he still has he had put on his Blue Jeans and felt them very tight on his Ass as he put on a Singlet as he didn't notice Cardin coming in staring at his Ass as Cardin's cock flew out of his Pants as Jaune turned to the newly created Horny Faunas as Cardin dived at Jaune straight onto his bed as his new senses were going berserk as Cardin tore off his Jeans and Singlet as Jaune started Lactating as Cardin started drinking his Milk as Jaune Moaned from Cardin's tongue licking his Milk away as Cardin shoved his cock into Jaune's Ass as Jaune Moans as his scroll went off to see it was Sun he picked up the call as Cardin grunted and fucked him"Hey Man where are you I need your help with Sage and Yatsu to control their urges." I was about to speak as Cardin grunted Loudly as Sun heard it"Dude what's going on over there?" I moaned loudly as Cardin got rougher and Faster"C-Cardin came into my r-room and saw me change and h-his urges went c-crazy." Cardin got rougher as he pounded me into the bed making the metal creak as Sun responded from the call"Alright good luck with Cardin i'll get some help with detaining the others and try not to break the bed....Again" The call went off as Cardin kept pounding me making me Moan as Cardin slammed deep into Jaune's ass as he yelled out filling me with his Cum as things went hazy as he passed out besides me and i followed shortly.

Sun put down his Scroll after calling Jaune who was busy with Cardin as Sage and Yatsu came in with Lust in their eyes"Oh Crap" The two stripped themselves as they looked at my Nipples as Milk spurted out from them as i felt the Haze of Pleasure come out as Sage tore off my Jeans and then the Two put their mouths around Sun's Nipples and began drinking it as Sun witnessed the two grow stronger and Buffer as Sun looked down to see their stiff and hardened Cocks as Sun smelled their Musk as he was slammed to Sage's Bed in the dorm as Sage and Yatsu's cocks went into Sun's ass and rammed into him deeply as Sun Moaned for more as the Two obeyed fucking him as their Balls slapped Sun's Bubble Butt as they grabbed Sun's Cock and began pumping him as the three Moaned then in a rushing Climax the three cummed with Sage and Yatsu inflating Sun with theirs as Sun covered the three with his Spunk until Sage and Yatsu collapsed on him and the three blacked out.

Jaune was sitting in the library looking on how to hide his and the others changes as he put the Eighth book down and open the Ninth as his senses didn't detect Mercury and Neptune entering the Library as he was into the book he was reading then he felt a Hand tap his shoulder as he turned to see Mercury and Neptune besides him as his face was near their cocks as he jumped back"JESUS! YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU FUCKS!" The Librarian made a Loud shushing sound at Jaune as she passed by as Neptune looked apologetic while Mercury was curious about Jaune's clothes and how Tight it looks on his chest and Cock as well as his Ass as Neptune spoke"What are you doing?" Jaune sighed and went back to the book not noticing Mercury's growing Hard on as he stared at his Pecs as Jaune spoke"I'm looking for a way to hide our new looks while I make a antidote for Sun's Fuckup." Neptune noticed what Mercury is staring at as he grew Hard as well. Suddenly Jaune's smell came to him as he turned his head and gasp in surprise as Mercury pulled out his cock and it grew!? It got 2 Inches Longer and 3 Inches Thicker as his Balls grew as well reaching Watermelon size. As well as the Two pinned him to the wall and before Jaune could speak Mercury plunged his new Cock down Jaune's throat Moaning at the same time as Neptune looked down and saw Jaune's Cock and Balls destroy his extremely tight Jeans as he cummed all over us while Moaning on Mercury's Cock making him Cum as well as Jaune swallowed Load after load then Neptune tore off Jaune's Jeans and plunged into his Ass as Jaune squealed in Pleasure as the Two Fucked him but unknown to them a Certain Horny Fox Faunas was recording all of it while a Monkey Faunas was sucking him off then the Three Moaned loudly as their Cocks tightened and all Cummed with Jaune swallowing more of Mercury's Spunk and Neptune filling him up as Jaune's Cum flew onto their faces as Mercury and Neptune returned to their senses and see Jaune blacking out from Pleasure as they looked around of anyone seeing them not before taking their Leader and retreating back to his Dorm as the Fox Faunas cummed into the Monkey's Mouth as he ended the recording.

Jaune was in his Dorm room playing video games as Mercury and Sage watching him get high score's as Sage noticed his Pecs were Bigger then usual"Jaune?" "Yeah?" "Your Pecs? they seem Big?" Jaune turned his shirtless body to him as he spoke"It's the Milk i haven't been squeezing them since I've been finding a way of reversing everything." Sage and Mercury look at each other as Jaune turned his back to them as their cocks strained their Pants as Jaune got on his knees to reach for the next disk to play as Mercury grabbed his Ass as Jaune Gasped then Sage spoke"Let us help you Jaune your pent up." He nodded as Mercury tore off Jaune's Jeans as the two aimed their cocks at Jaune's ass then the Two placed their mouths on Jaune's Nipples and began Milking him as Jaune howled out in Pleasure as his Milk poured out from his Nipples as the Two shoved their cocks in. Sage and Mercury kept Milking Jaune as he moaned from their Mouth, Tongues and their cocks which were ramming him as Mercury placed a Hand on his Cock and began pumping him as Sage got Harder while Mercury got faster while Jaune was a Moaning Mess then the Two got Rougher and Faster as their Balls slapped Jaune's Ass until the Three cummed and as Jaune's Milk spurted out into their mouths who drank it as they let go and laid down next to Jaune and fell asleep

Sun and Jaune were in Sun's dorm as they were left alone by their team as the two as they looked at their new traits as Jaune's tail moved side to side and as Sun's new ears flickered left and right as the two sat on a Bed and examined each other as Sun noticed drips of Milk going down Jaune's chest"Hey man your leaking out Milk." Jaune wiped off the milk as he spoke"I know that and it's just i haven't gotten milked yet." Sun got off the bed and pushed Jaune down as their Tails wrapped around each other as Sun's ass bounced as he spoke"Do you want me to help you out with that~" Sun squeezed Jaune nipples as he moaned as Sun put both in his mouth and began draining him as Jaune moaned feeling suns silky smooth lips wrapped around his nipples draining him of his Milk and as their cocks are rubbing together as Sun pulled out his and Jaune's cocks and Jaune grabbed his and Sun grabbed Jaune's as the two pounded in sync while Jaune was being sucked off from his Milk as the two moaned out loudly as they cummed on each other and then the two lay together and slept.

Jaune and Sun were in JNPR's Dorm as the group surrounded them with their Hard on cocks as Sun and Jaune fell into Heat and spread their legs for the others to lick their lips seeing their holes as Jaune and Sun begged for Cum as Neptune pulled out his Cock and shoved it into Jaune's ass while Fox entered Sun's ass the two pounded Sun and Jaune making them Moan while Cardin,Sage,Yatsu jerked off to the scene as Jaune and Sun begged for more as Neptune and Fox nodded going harder and faster as Yatsu went to Jaune and took both his Nipples in his Mouth making Jaune moan as Cardin and Sage took a Nipple from Sun as he howled out for more as the two kept fucking until they cummed filling up the two as Fox took Sun's right Nipple as Cardin shoved his cock into Sun who whimpering in need as Neptune cummed again into Jaune and pulled out and took Sun's left Nipple as Sage went to Jaune and pounded him deep into his hole as Yatsu was still sucking Jaune's Nipples. After Ten minutes of fucking Sage and Cardin howled out cumming into Sun and Jaune as their bellies bulged out from the cum inside them and pulled out as Neptune dived into Sun's Ass while Fox entered Jaune's ass and began pounding him as the Two moaned then Sun and Jaune looked at each other and began making out while being fucked as Yatsu licked Jaune's Nipples as he milk dried up then sun's Nipples dried up from milk as Fox and Neptune cummed deep inside them filling them out and watched as their bellies pushed upwards slightly as Yatsu and Sage went to Jaune while Cardin and Neptune went to Sun then Fox's cock appeared between Sun and Jaune's Mouth as Yatsu and Sage Rammed into Jaune and Cardin and Neptune shoved deep into Sun as the two howled out as Fox shoved their faces on his cock as the two licked and sucked on his cock while being fucked. As Sun and Jaune were fucked Sun's eyes rolled up as he was extremely pleasured by Cardin playing with his Nipples while being fucked and soon enough after Seven Minutes of being fucked Hard and Rough the group cummed as Sun blacked out from the pleasure while Jaune Moaned being filled up by Yatsu and Sage still pounded him then Fox grunted unleashing his cum all over Sun and Jaune's face as Cardin and Neptune pulled out as Fox and Cardin smirked seeing Jaune with hearts in his eyes and his belly stretched with Cum as the rest of the group rammed their cocks into Jaune's stretched asshole as Jaune howled out as the group rammed him harder and Rougher then before until he cummed on his chest and the group cummed inside him then pulled out as they pumped their cocks and cummed all over Jaune then blacked out as the door opened and a Horny Mercury came in seeing Jaune licking Cum off his fingers as he shoved his cock deep inside Jaune who Moaned as Mercury pumped deep inside as Jaune Moaned out"W-W-Where were y-y-y-you?" Mercury grunted as he fucked Jaune rougher and Faster"G-Got held up by Ozpin saying something about a C-Cure." Jaune nodded as Mercury cummed deep inside pushing him bigger making him look pregnant with Triplets then Mercury shoved his cock in deeper as Jaune squealed in need as Mercury went harder and faster slapping Jaune's ass and twisting his Nipples as Jaune's eyes rolled up from the amount of Pleasure then Mercury cummed into Jaune once more as his belly expanded making him look pregnant with Eight Kids inside as Jaune and Mercury passed out. Jaune and Sun were in SSSN Dorm as the group came in with a Pale shocked look as the group surrounded them as they witnessed the Positive on a Pregnancy test as Jaune and Sun passed out from the shock as the group took care of them.


	7. Jaune x twin gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune with destroyed and ripped clothing showing his Four Pack Abs who ran from his abusive home to get away from his Rapist Father only taking the Bare necessities to keep him alive for a few weeks but now after attacked by a Hive of Grimm Beowolves and Ursai's with Nevermore's flying above shooting down Feathers down on his person he has found a Pond in the middle of nowhere where a Glowing Gold Male figure was arguing with a Darkened color figure to which the both didn't know then Jaune collapsed onto the floor alerting the two to the dying starving boy who is on the ground staring at the two with hazy eyes then blacking out and waking up on the Gold figure's lap and a empty bowl of soup besides them. He stays with the two who helps him train and fight before sending him to the academy not noticing their feelings for the boy as the boy did the same until a Month being separated. Then after the attack at Forever Fall Jaune walks into his empty dorm and goes for a shower cleaning himself up and gets out to go to sleep and spots the two on his bed staring at the half naked Man.

Well the Dark god has a 30 Inch long and a 17 Inch thick cock with Apple size nuts while the Light god as a 28 Inch long and a 20 inch thick cock with Orange size nuts

The sun was shining as the twin Gods arrived at the God of Light Pond seeing their lover sleep peacefully next to the pond with a smile on his face as the two cuddled with their lover as the sun continued to shine then during the silence they both felt a hand on their Packages and open their eyes to see their lover with lust in his eyes and kissed the God of Light while the God of Darkness tore off Jaune's pants revealing his bare naked bubbly ass and rams inside his Lover as Jaune moans in the God of Light mouth as he swirled tongues with Jaune the God of Darkness slaps Jaune's ass with a Smug Smirk on his face as Jaune's body glows with Black and Gold Flames revealing his true Human form as the God of Light gently puts his cock into Jaune's mouth while being wrecked by the god of Darkness Jaune Moaned like a animal in heat begging for more as the God of light went faster reaching his brother's speed until they roared out and cummed stuffing Jaune's insides making Jaune smile dreamily as his belly rounded out from all of the cum inside him then the two curled around Jaune as he falls back asleep.

The moon started shining all over the pond as Jaune woke up with his belly still full of the Brothers cum as he got on all fours and licked the tip of the Dark gods cock watching it rise hard and stiff Jaune started sucking inch after inch making the god moan in his sleep but unknown to him the god of Light woke to the sound of his brothers moaning and was greeted to Jaune's cum stained ass from earlier that day and quietly as possible got behind him as his cock went rock hard and gently inserted into Jaune's ass causing him to moan on the dark gods cock causing the brother to unleash a mouthful of pre-cum into Jaune's mouth making him swallow it down as the sleeping god arched his back causing his entire cock to go down Jaune's throat and the god of light smirked as he pounded Jaune. As the light brother fucked Jaune's ass Jaune was sucking the dark gods cock while his hand were playing with his balls causing the god to moan loudly unconsciously shoved Jaune's head downward extremely roughly and as fast as lighting using Jaune's mouth as a fleshlight then with a Howl he unleashed his cum causing Jaune's belly to expand even further with the cum from earlier today then the god of Light roared as he exploded deep into Jaune's ass pushing his belly closer to the ground .

And when Jaune thinks it's finally over his eyes greet a smug smirking dark god who's cock is still ever stiff and hard he began pounding Jaune's throat once as he tells his brother to fuck Jaune as hard as he was to which he obeyed and the two were impaling him as fast as light their balls slapping Jaune's skin then as Jaune cummed his throat and ass tighten as the two released their loudest roar sending all of their cum straight into Jaune as he inflated growing larger and larger until his belly was the size of a Watermelon then the two removed their soft cocks and began to lick Jaune's still rock hard cock until he spills unleashing his cum all over the two's face then the two made out cleaning the cum and exchanging it then the god of Darkness created a But plug out of his energy and shoved it deep into Jaune teasing him then began their slumber once more.

It was a full moon as i was standing on the roof waiting for the two Gods in hiding as i look from the piece of paper that was taped to my dorm door asking me to come here at midnight then a arm came from my side shocking me out of my thoughts seeing the dark god standing there with a smirk on his face and his brother leaning against the wall looking at my body as a shiver went down my spine and a Blush went across my face which the brothers enjoyed then the dark god walked to his brother and leaned against the wall as well and as i tried to calm myself down i didn't notice the God of Light walking towards me calmly and place a hand on my cheek making me look straight up at him and his calm appearance before kissing me shocking as his tongue entered my mouth and played around with mine causing me to moan then i felt someone's hands play with my ass unleashing a gasp as the Dark god had spoke out admitting their feeling's to me and wanted to be mine forever all i did was cry in joy as i kissed the dark god surprising him who then kissed back then i felt a pair of hands pulled down my pants releasing my bubble butt to the cold winds which made me shiver but in excitement as i hear two zippers being pulled down and their Packages springing out shocking me as the god of light gently pressed himself into my ass as he quietly moaned at my tightness and warned his brother to not get reckless as the dark god put his Big package into my mouth as my tongue wrapped around the tip making him hiss out in pleasure as the two gently and at a good pace began to fuck me. Soon enough i felt my cock was about to cum as the two began to accelerate their pace getting faster and slightly rougher until the two brothers yelled out releasing their mouthfuls of cum causing me to swallow the dark brothers cum as i felt it travel down into my belly then as my belly felt full my cock cummed splattering the ground as i fell back but was caught by the two i began to feel exhausted as the two pull up my pants and cuddle around me as my dazed and tired body absorbed their heat and fell asleep between my new Lovers.

It was the beginning of Summer where the Light God left his Brother to protect their lover as he quelled the Human's and Faunas from attacking Jaune yawned as he opened his eyes to the dark god leaning over him with a smirk then nibble on Jaune's earlobe causing him to Moan as his cock went stiff touching the Dark gods Tip as he directed his tip to Jaune's ass then gently slammed it in causing Jaune to moan loudly as the God kept shoving him back and forward at a fast pace as the look of Pleasure was easily seen on their faces as the Dark god reached down and gripped grabbed Jaune's Cock and started jerking him off to his rhythm then kissed Jaune wrapping his tongue around his as Jaune's hot breath was merging with his then the two Moaned together as the God Cummed inside Jaune and Jaune coated the two with spunk then the two hugged no caring of the sticky substance and fell back asleep waiting for the God of Light to return.

It was night when the Dark God decided to leave and explore the area leaving his Twin to guard their lover then Jaune opened his eyes to see the brother leave then lay his head on the Light brothers chest waking him up with a smile and kissed his Lover starting a makeout session as he felt the Light god play with his ass making the boy moan as the sound of Meat hit his bubbly butt cheeks causing a massive blush to spread across Jaune's beautiful face then the god of Light gently eased himself into Jaune's ass making him moan as Inch by Inch entered him as Jaune begged him to go faster as the God of Light smirked at his lover begging to be fucked then he slammed his entire length inside Jaune making him moan loudly as the sound of Meat slapping echoed the Pond as the god of Light continued shoving his Member in and out as much as he can as Jaune begged him to go faster by each pounding then unexpectedly he slammed into him as fast as Lightning shocking Jaune as the god shoved his tongue in by surprise as his cock and balls were slapping his big round jiggly ass cheeks until Jaune screamed out of pleasure as he cummed covering their chests and then the god grunted as he filled Jaune's insides with his spunk then the sound of someone's foot tapping the ground brought them out of their Lust to see the Dark god with a smirk seeing the two cummed stain lover pant from the intense fucking and cuddling Jaune as they fall asleep.

It was the middle of the day when the Brother's were scouting out the area of the Pond where their Lover rests and once found no sign of the Females who dared to attack returned back to the pond to see Jaune rubbing his belly as the Dark god spoke out curiously about their Lover's full round stomach as he responded with "I'm Pregnant the father is you two" Then the two look at each other before passing out which made Jaune Laugh at their reaction and from themselves awake Several Hours later when the Day was becoming Night as their lover was sitting by the pond waiting for the two to awake then he turned his head to see the Two finally awake and walks to them and places their hands on his belly as they felt their unborn child's energy light it inside him which brought a smile to their faces as Jaune kisses the two as they kissed back then he went to the Bed which was crafted and gifted to them by Ozpin and sent here for them as he lay down allowing his Naked body to be examined by the two who smiled and gathered around their Lover and kiss his body worshiping it then gave a flurry of kisses to his belly for the child as the Two pulled out their cocks. The Dark God went to Jaune's ass while the Light God kissed Jaune wrapping his tongue around his as the Dark god slammed his cock deep into Jaune making him Moan while the Light god draped his hand down to Jaune stiff cock and began pumping it as his other hand was rubbing his belly while the Dark God continued Pounding him. Then the God unleashed his Sperm deep into Jaune as he moaned in the Light God's mouth as the Twin god's swapped sides as the Dark god continued pumping Jaune's Cock as Jaune saw the Dark God's semi Hard cock and licked the tip making the God moan quietly as the Light gently shoved his cock inside then Jaune took his Length into his Mouth while the Dark god continued Pumping and the Light god kept pounding into him then as Jaune kept wrapping his Tongue around the Dark gods Cock while deep throating him as the Light god moaned unleashing his Spunk deep inside Jaune's ass then the Dark God and Jaune Howled in pleasure as they cummed as Jaune's Cum splattered all over the three and Jaune swallowed the Dark Gods Sperm then the three lay together Panting wildly before exhaustion takes over and the three sleep.

It was in Autumn where a Four Month Pregnant Jaune was sitting in a Chair rubbing his Belly as he felt the babies kicked from the inside as the Dark God was besides him and felt the Babies kick as he smiled as the two kissed each other as Jaune kissed the Dark Gods neck getting a moan from the god as he began rubbing his hands down Jaune's back making him moan loudly as the Dark god grabbed Jaune's Ass then he picked him up and took him to the Bed and stripped him bare naked as he placed his cock between Jaune's ass cheeks then rammed it in as Jaune Moaned begging for More as the Dark God Nodded ramming his entire Rod deep in Jaune's ass as he thrust back and forward as rapidly as Jaune pleaded for it as the Dark God smirked as he continued Banging him until he cummed hitting Jaune's inside with white spunk as Jaune sighed from pleasure as the two cuddled and fell asleep.

It was a Full moon where the Light God woke to the sound of his Lover Jaune who was in his Sixth Month of Pregnancy Moaning in need as he was fisting himself as he scooped him up and took him to the Pond and took out his Cock and gently pushed it in as Jaune moaned as he put it in Inch by Inch as Jaune begged for more as the God of Light was smirking teasing him until he slammed the rest of his cock into Jaune's ass as Jaune eyes widen in surprise as the Light God pounded it inside him as Jaune begged to fuck him faster as he nodded and slammed him harder and Faster as Jaune kissed the Light God wrapping his tongue with his as the Light God thrusted in rapidly before cumming inside him as Jaune Howled out in Pleasure and Ecstasy as the Light God pulled out and scooped Jaune up and took him back to their nest as Jaune smiled and cuddled between him and they fall asleep.

It was a Cool morning as it rained as the Twin gods were helping the now immobile Eight Month Pregnant Jaune as he couldn't move due to his Twin's children pumping inside Jaune as the Twins were helping him as Jaune moaned out in need as the twins arrived to his side as he just kept moaning in need as the two picked him up and took him to the Bed as Jaune kept moaning as his babies kicking and punching inside him as he moaned and whimpered in pain as the two look at him worried as the Light god grabbed his hand and his brother's and placed it on Jaune's belly calming down the children as Jaune was still in his lust like state begging for Sex as the two nod and stripped Jaune down as they aimed their cocks at his ass then plunged it in gently to not hurt the kids as Jaune moaned out loudly as the two began pounding him as he managed to get on his knees as their cocks went in deep as Jaune Begged for cum as the Two yelled out howling as they cummed splashing his insides white as the Two cuddled him as the sounds of the kids inside placed their tiny hands on his belly as he moaned in relief as the Twin gods place their hands on his Belly soothing the unborn Kids as the three fall asleep.

It was early morning when Jaune grunted in pain as the Light god heard him and saw his water Broke as he woke his brother and helped Jaune birthing the children then Jaune felt pain as the first one was pushing out of him as the God of Light helped Jaune bring out the Child and it was a Boy as Jaune groaned in more pain as the Dark god felt the second child looking around for it's twin as Jaune pushed it out the second child. The Dark god helped Jaune birth the second kid as Jaune collapsed panting from giving birth at the two kids the Gods brought the little children to Jaune who smiled as the kids laid on his chest as he fell asleep with the twin gods joining.

That later evening the smell of musky cocks woke Jaune to see the twin jerking off their cocks then Jaune carefully placed the twins on the beds and guide the twins to another place away from the twins as Jaune sucked the light gods cock with the dark god ramming his cock deep into Jaune's asshole. The twin gods moaned from the tight feeling from before as Jaune was being split apart from their cocks then in a rage of Pleasure the twin gods unleashed their cum deep into Jaune;s belly as he expanded until his belly resemble what he looked before birthing the kids then the three returned to the bed and slept with their kids as Jaune knew another child was being made inside him once again.


	8. Announcement

Hey guys i will discontinued this fic for a better format. Some stores will have there own fic in a yaoi series here in my account. This is cross posted in wappad but this account version of it will just have a different format. Thanks for reading and i hope i see you guys soon stay safe! I love you all💙💙


End file.
